Flower of the Yamani Islands
by Silent Sensei
Summary: An AU fic set in the Y. Islands, with new characters and a new romance unfolding...*more coming soon!*
1. Late blossoms

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Tamora Pierce! ^^ But Ms. Pierce herself owns the Immortals, Alanna, Circle of Magic, and Protector of the Small series. This fic is an AU set in the Yamani Islands, and the influence is taken mainly from P.O.T.S., so don't sue me and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Looka over here, sirs, looka over here! Fresh new slaves brough' in from the Copper Isles and Carthak! Looka over here!"  
  
Crown Prince Watakushi Hyotaro eyed the slaver with contempt, wrinkling his nose as the people crowded in closer to see. A crooked line of female slaves was jerked along by their chains to the front of the podium, dressed in fine silks that were expensive yet revealing. Male lords and barons gathered in the marketplace to look over the women and girls, choosing some as gifts for young sons or pleasure wives for themselves. Taro shook his head in absolute disbelief, wondering how his father could allow slavery in the Yamani Islands. He knew Watakushi had a harem at the palace, but he had never been to visit, though the advisors had encouraged him to do so. Soon he would have to pick his empress, though the thought that one day he would be married to a virgin slave disgusted him. Why couldn't he marry a free woman? Why did they have slaves at all? Taro knew it had something to do with economy, but he had never paid much attention in his lessons. Now, at 15 years old, he wished he had listened a bit more closely to the history of his kingdom.  
  
"Rinko, let's go, we have no business here anyways," the prince muttered to his ban'nin (guard). The burly man tugged at his beard and shifted his yari (spear.)  
  
"If you say so, Heika, (Highness) but your father told me to make sure you picked a slave."  
  
Taro sighed in frustration. "What kind of birthday gift is this? I don't WANT a slave, I've told him that many many times! What would I use her for?"  
  
Rinko gave him a look that said exactly what he was supposed to use her for and shook his head. "I know you don't want one, Taro-sama, but your father will be most displeased if you return to the palace empty- handed."  
  
Taro stifled another sigh. Being the heir to an empire was so demanding! "Allright, allright, I'll pick one. But she will NOT be that kind of slave, and no one is allowed to touch her in the harem."  
  
Rinko looked doubtful. "Begging your pardon, Heika, but she'd have to be pretty ugly."  
  
Taro smiled.  
  
  
  
She had been standing on the podium for half an hour, half-hidden behind a taller woman. She would have preferred to stand in the back, but the slaver had dragged and chained her up front, where every hentai (perverted) man could view her as potential property. Her blue silk skirt rustled as she shifted her small weight to the other leg. She wished desperately that she could cross her arms over her scantily clad chest, but her hands were chained in front of her, leaving her helpless to anyone who came to inspect her. Three men already had looked her over, but they refused to pay such the high price. She lifted her chin proudly. Of course a slave with such a proper background would be expensive! Her second thought was dismal enough to slump her shoulders in despair. If I have such a proper background, why did otousan (father) sell me into slavery? The young woman blinked back tears and kept her head held high, wary of letting the crowd know her fear. She was a fighter, and no amount of humiliation was going to break HER spirit!  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just wanted to test this fic here. Do you guys like it so far? Do you think it's a good idea? Please review, because I'm excited about writing my first T.P. fanfiction, since I've only done anime before. Thank you! 


	2. Home for a small heart

Taro was now in the middle of the crowd, surveying the slaves with indifferent black eyes and wondering how in the name of Yaman he was supposed to pick one. He didn't want an old woman subjected to a life in the harem, and he certainly didn't want a very young girl. It should probably be someone around his age, he decided. A girl who could handle the burden of slavery or servitude if in the hands of a kind master. She should be somewhat strong, if she was to be his servant, and this served the double purpose of being able to fend off rebellious young men in the palace.  
  
The prince had scanned the line for what seemed the hundredth time when a pudgy, balding man stepped onto the podium. He spoke a few words with the slaver, then pointed out a thin young girl he hadn't seen from his position on the ground. She was lovely, clad in a long blue silk skirt and what looked like a thick scarf of silk around her chest. Her arms and shoulders were bare, and she shivered slightly from the chill breeze, or perhaps it was apprehension as the man leered at her. She visibly cringed but stood still as he circled and inspected her, poking and prodding to test the firmness of her limbs.  
  
That's like buying a horse, Taro thought in disgust. The man seemed satisfied; he took out his purse and began bargaining. As the slaver was writing out the figures, the man turned to his prize and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. She blanched and pulled away. The man turned red and spoke sharply to the slaver, who raised a gnarled willow cane to strike the girl once, twice across the back. She didn't cry out or sob, but remained upright and glaring at the evil captor wielding the crude weapon. He had raised the cane to lash her again when a light brown arm grabbed the end of the wood and yanked it out of the man's grasp. He turned around quickly in anger that faded to shock when he discovered the crown prince standing behind him. Taro was quiet in his fury, onyx eyes hard and his voice cold.  
  
"There will be no more beatings of slaves in this marketplace," he announced, snapping the heavy cane and flinging the pieces away contemptuously. The slaver apologized profusely, his tone oily and unctuous. Taro pointed to the girl he had been striking.  
  
"I want to purchase this young lady."  
  
Her former buyer opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Rinko closed it with a snap. He left the podium, muttering, and Taro took out his own purse. He deposited a few gold yen into the slaver's hands, not even bothering to get his change. The greedy man tucked away the yen and nodded to his assistant, who unlocked the chains around the girls' hands and feet. The slaver handed Taro a length of rope.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
The slaver looked surprised. "To lead her home, Heika."  
  
Taro's eyes widened. "I have no need of such a thing. You're not selling cattle, and I'm sure she won't run away." The slaver shrugged and pushed the girl forward, reading the name scratched onto the broken chains.  
  
"This one's called Shoka." Taro nodded curtly and stepped down from the podium, Rinko behind him and the small girl following. She was quiet the whole walk to the palace, gazing around at her surroundings as if she had never seen such tall trees before. The soldiers accompanying them stole glances at her from time to time, musing over why the prince had decided to buy this pretty slave. Taro himself was animated and talkative as he climbed the long steps to the palace with Rinko beside him. The older guard listened intently as Shoka regarded her new master behind long lashes. His dark brown hair was cropped short with two longer pieces in the front, partly obscuring his very black eyes. His skin was darker than a normal Yamani's, indicating much time spent in the sun. His robes were bright red with a pattern of gold playing over the soft cloth.  
  
He's beautiful.she thought breathlessly to herself. As if he could read her mind, he turned towards her and smiled. She almost took a step back to brace herself. His smile was like the sunrise! She wished she could make him smile more, but he faced forward again. With a start, she realized they had reached the outer structure of the palace. The soldiers bowed and left them to walk the rest of the way to the inner walls. Rinko conversed quietly with Taro before taking his leave as well.  
  
How do u like it so far? Arrrr.I'm trying reaaalllyy hard to write more, but this is all I could get done today. More coming soon! 


	3. A present for the lily

Now Shoka was all alone with her prince. Suddenly nervous, she began fidgeting with the hem of her top, wishing the gods would grant her eloquence in the presence of such a handsome royal. Taro noticed her discomfort and gently tugged her hands away from the material.  
  
"Don't be shy, this is your new home now." Still holding onto her right hand, he led her down the long halls, past numerous doors where sounds of laughter and voices, men and women, floated out to the new slave's ears. After what seemed an eternity, or maybe it felt longer because his hands were so warm and he was so close, Taro stopped in front of a wide paper-screen door. No sounds came from this door; it was very quiet when he slid back the screen and stepped inside the room. A wave of cool air hit her, and she followed the prince warily, afraid she had been taken to a wing of the harem.  
  
**blink** Shoka opened her eyes wide, gasping in awe at the sight that awaited her. If this was part of the harem, the royal family would be bankrupt by now; did every slave get such elaborate accommodations? Was this even where she would stay? Forgetting her fear, she walked around the spacious room, touching the gilded oak bedpost and plush red cushions strewn across the soft low mattress. Only about three inches separated the frame from the floor, in the traditional Yamani style. Across from the marvelous bed stood a tall glass case filled with precious trinkets and carefully handcrafted sculptures of Yaman, the god of the islands, along with tiny waving cat figurines, jade fisherman statues, and rosewood bowls. Hanging from the walls were beautifully stitched tapestries depicting graceful cranes with snowy long necks and clever gold eyes on a bright red background. A long low table made of dark glass was pushed into the middle of the room, set already with ivory utensils and a tiny bell to ring before eating for good luck and the hopes of more good meals to come. A wide rosewood wardrobe stood in the corner of the room with gilded handles on its double doors. Walking over to the wardrobe, Shoka carefully opened one of the doors and saw several lovely cloth kimonos already folded and waiting for some lucky girl in a pile. After her thorough inspection of the wonderful room, Shoka turned to Taro with her eyes shining and a tentative smile on her face.  
  
Seeing his new slave smile lit his heart on fire, and he smiled back at her, noting with glee that she was finally warming up a bit. He spread his arms wide, indicating their surroundings.  
  
"So, how do you like it?"  
  
For a minute, Shoka was lost for words. Upon finding her tongue, a million things gushed out at once. "Oh, Heika-sama, it's beautiful! I've never seen such luxury! Is this where one of the princesses sleeps? Is that real jade? It's so pretty!"  
  
Taro laughed and held up his hands to cut off the flow. "One question at a time, Browneyes." She blushed at his new nickname for her and fell silent.  
  
"First of all, this isn't where one of my cousins or sisters sleeps, this is the room my father presented to me as part of his birthday gift; it was meant to house the personal sla-servant he told me to buy. If you ever want to see one of the royal suites, you'll have to meet my oldest cousin, Chisakami. She's a third house princess and one of the nicest in the palace. She even has a bonsai garden in her room."  
  
"In her room?"  
  
"Of course. You could have one if you like, but let's wait until you're situated here first."  
  
Shoka murmured her thanks, knowing she would never be able to express her gratitude in words. Taro was just happy to have seen her smile for the first time, and the lost look in her eyes seemed to have diminished quite a bit. He motioned towards the wardrobe.  
  
"Pick a gown you like and I'll send in another maid to help you with your hair and a bath. If she asks, there's hot water in that room through there"-Taro pointed-"and after you're done, she'll bring you to my father's study."  
  
"T-the emperor?"  
  
Taro looked slightly amused, but his tone was kind. "Yes, my father the emperor. Don't start worrying again, no one can hurt you here as long as you're my property." He winced on the word 'property' but Shoka didn't seem to notice; she had breathed a sigh of relief yet her face was slightly paler. Taro nodded to her and turned towards the door.  
  
"Ano.Heika?"  
  
He turned his head, looking at her expectantly.  
  
Shoka gazed down at the floor, then up at the prince's face, blushing furiously. "D-domo arigatou. Thank you, Heika," she offered, bowing low from the waist with her palms on her thighs. Taro's mouth curved up and he inclined his head once before leaving her in the spacious room by herself. It was only until after he left that she began to cry. 


	4. A new friend and an Imperial command

After she had calmed her momentary tears of joy, Shoka peeked through her fingers and realized she was now a servant in the Imperial Palace of Yaman. The thought was somewhat overwhelming, and she felt the need to sit down. Still gazing around at the room-no, it was her room now, she thought, she stepped over to the bed and sank down amidst the feathery pillows. At the first touch of her skin on the soft material, her eyes drooped and felt as if they weighed ten pounds; all the fatigue she had felt on the market platform had caught up to her at once, and she soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
"Miss.Miss.Wake up please, young Miss." Shoka awoke to the gentle touches of an older maid on her shoulder, urging her to get up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know I fell asleep," she replied, standing up quickly and bowing her head. The maid looked surprised at the respect shown to her by this newcomer.  
  
"I-it's alright, Miss, just please-I'm supposed to get you ready for an audience with his Imperial Majesty."  
  
Shoka looked confused for a minute, then she remembered exactly where she was and her eyes widened. "That's right! I have to see the Emperor!"  
  
"Yes Miss, and if you please, come this way to the bath." The maid laid a kind but firm hand on her elbow and steered her through the door Taro had pointed out before she dozed off. Shoka was equally confused as to the respect SHE was receiving, and she voiced her puzzlement as the maid stripped off her blue garments.  
  
"I know this may sound odd, but why are you being so nice and polite to me?" The maid looked up, holding a pitcher of warm water.  
  
"You're the prince's slave, Miss," she stated, as if this explained everything.  
  
"Well, yes, but-  
  
The woman cut her off with a wave of her hand and a smile. "And as such, you have earned his affection and the servants' respect. If the prince were to find out his one personal slave was being ill treated, I would lose my job."  
  
"Oh." Shoka understood, but she was slightly crestfallen. These people would be nice only because they were afraid of being dismissed? How would she make any friends?  
  
Apparently the maid read her expression correctly, because she helped the young girl into the tub and commented,  
  
"You also seem like a good girl, and you look a bit lost, dear. Er, Miss."  
  
Shoka shook her head. "No no, I like dear or just 'Shoka' better than Miss."  
  
The older woman smiled. "You can call me Mariko." She indicated for Shoka to lift her arm, and the young slave did so, unable to quench another question.  
  
"Do you like the prince?"  
  
Mariko thought for a moment, resting her hands in the perfumed water and looking up at the ceiling, then at Shoka. "Yes, I like him. Mind you, I've never talked to him personally, but he's a very kind person, and he's fair if it kills him. He'll make a good emperor someday, but his father thinks he's not ready yet."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Mariko dumped water over her young charge's hair. Shoka spluttered and wiped her eyes. "Well, Prince Taro questions his father's ways a lot more these days than he did when he was younger. He doesn't agree with many of the systems this empire was built upon, and his father wants him to carry on his legacy and the past traditions. The prince wants change, but I think his father fears it. So many of the new kingdoms are being revolutionized, and the Emperor is afraid Yaman will get too far into the future and forget about the old ways."  
  
Shoka was silent for the rest of the bath, contemplating this new information. Taro sounded like a good person and perhaps he would be a good master as well. Of course he would be a good master, hadn't he proved that already? She thought to herself as Mariko dried her off and selected a kimono for her.  
  
"Honey?" Shoka turned towards her.  
  
"Hmm?" she looked at the outstretched material. "Oh! Right!" She reached for the kimono but Mariko stopped her, tutting and shaking her head. Shoka was confused when the older maid began wrapping the cloth around her body, but raised her arms obediently and waited for her to finish.  
  
Once she had tied the wide obi, (sash) Mariko stepped back to view her work. Pursing her lips, she regarded the young one with a critical eye. Suddenly, she took a fan from the wardrobe and tucked it into the obi, then spun Shoka around so that she was facing away from her and produced a comb from her own kimono. She began untangling her long hair, patting it dry with a cloth and twisting it up underneath three long, thin pins. The comb, which had an elaborate flower carved onto the top, was then stuck into the heavy knot at the back of Shoka's head. Once more, she passed under Mariko's inspection, this time earning a smile and a nod.  
  
"You look lovely, dear. Now, hurry and follow me, you must meet the emperor and the prince." Shoka paled and her hands flew to her face.  
  
"Mariko, I can't! I'm too nervous!"  
  
"You knew this would come, the prince must have told you already, and I told you that before your bath."  
  
"I know, but I didn't think about it that much!"  
  
Mariko's tone was stern. "Don't be silly, young Miss, I'm sure the emperor will approve. Now come here, I just remembered you need facepaint."  
  
"Oh no, please, anything but that!"  
  
"Come HERE, Shoka."  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Shoka was appropriately made up and standing at the entrance to the emperor's study, her eyelashes long with a thin layer of black paint and her lips brushed with a bit of red paint as well. Since her complexion was already lily white, Mariko hadn't added that much rice powder to her fair skin. Adrenaline and apprehension lent faint color to her high cheekbones, making them seem rosy and slightly flushed. Her new friend had left her at the door, giving her a whispered goodluck and a farewell before departing.  
  
Well, it was now or never, she encouraged herself, picking up the skirts of her kimono and knocking boldly on the doorframe. She gulped as the screen slid back and squared her shoulders, prepared to do battle with her fear.  
  
The face of the prince looked out at her, and any courage she had had before disappeared completely as his raven black eyes ran quickly over her body, taking in her peach-colored kimono decorated with amber flowers and lovely face with just a hint of facepaint. Shoka blushed crimson and looked down at the floor. Taro only grinned and beckoned her forward, into the room.  
  
He took a few paces inside and then looked back to see his new slave hadn't moved. Sighing, he stretched out a hand to her.  
  
"Shoka, come here." She shook her head.  
  
"Shoka." She remained stationary. He walked back to her, picked up her hands, and pressed them together.  
  
"Shoka, come inside NOW."  
  
Meekly, she obeyed. 


	5. Approval from an emperor and his lady

Shoka had never been more terrified in all her life, which was saying a lot considering the things she had been through. She had heard terrible rumors about the Emperor Watakushi, like how he once had thirty guards beheaded when the crown princess twisted her ankle in the countryside. Servants were rarely ever dismissed alive; most of them were killed if they placed a foot out of line. Would Taro's protection extend to his formidable father?  
  
These less-than comforting thoughts were swirling and tumbling around in her mind as she followed the prince timidly, holding her kimono skirts up as she had been taught so long ago. Her sandals made a soft padding sound on the rush mats, sounding strangely magnified in the silent room. When at last she reached the emperor and empress on the dais, she sank to the ground on her knees and touched her forehead to the floor. The emperor nodded once, and Taro tugged her gently to her feet. Shoka faced the emperor and gazed with demure eyes.  
  
He was indeed an impressive figure, with long, braided black hair in a tight bun at the back of his head. A small goatee rested at the base of his narrow chin, his eyes piercing and regal. He wore a flowing white kimono with an outercoat of dark blue, heavy necklaces of jade and gold hanging from his neck. Jewels bedecked each of his fingers, flashing and winking at her from all angles. She found it hard to breathe in the presence of such a proud, famed ruler who was said to paralyze with his stare. Then Taro moved into her line of vision, standing by his father and giving her a smile of encouragement. Looking from one to the other, she could see the prince had inherited his sire's hypnotic orbs, though they were a great deal more friendly and warm.  
  
"Sir," Taro began, "This is my new servant, of which you were so kind to bestow upon me, even though I would have liked a more practical gift."  
  
Startled, Shoka looked at the emperor to see his reaction at such a comment. He sighed and rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the prince and beckoned the young girl forward instead. Trembling, she came closer.  
  
"So, you are the one who has bewitched my son." A faint blush tinged the light brown skin of Taro's cheeks. "What is your name, girl?"  
  
"Sh-shoka, Heika-sama."  
  
"Sh-shoka, eh?" Surprisingly, his eyes crinkled, the Yamani's way of laughing in public without being rude, and Shoka was able to breathe again.  
  
"Well, seeing as the prince is so taken with you, and you seem to have manners enough.my dear," he said suddenly to his wife beside him. "What do you think of this young maid?"  
  
Shoka turned to the empress with a start, having forgotten there was another female in the room. The lady was beautiful, with the same coloring as her son, and she wore facepaint as naturally as if she had come out of the womb with rice powder upon her high cheekbones. Her eyes were gracefully slanted upwards, smaller than her husband's but no less dignified. A white kimono and outercoat of the same shade graced her slim figure and only a few wrinkles at the corners of her mouth and eyes bespoke her true age. When she spoke, her voice was low and throaty, not to be expected of such a dainty creature.  
  
"I think she's perfectly lovely, and she looks fit enough for common chores. Perhaps when she's proved her worth, she'll take a higher place in the palace." The empress didn't smile, but her expression was kind as she nodded at the girl. "Welcome to the Islands, dear."  
  
Shoka bowed low in reply, and the emperor nodded as if satisfied with his wife's opinion.  
  
"Well, if that is all, then I see no reason to keep this girl in anxiety any longer. Taro, make her feel at home and remember that she is your responsibility alone. You may leave."  
  
The prince bowed his head to his father, leading Shoka out of the room. As the doors closed behind them, the emperor turned to his lady conspiratorially.  
  
"Do you think it's wise to let Hyotaro become so infatuated with a common slave?"  
  
The empress shook her head. "If you mention it to him, he'll only become more rebellious. I saw nothing wrong with the little one, and something about how she held herself tells me she came from a good background. It's no different than if he chose a harem wife, and Yaman knows he won't marry a complete stranger. Let's wait a while and see how this plays out."  
  
The emperor sighed and rose from the dais. "You're right, as always," he said, offering his arm. "Come now, we must make arrangements for Taro's birthday celebrations."  
  
"Only two nights away," she reminded her husband as they walked out the doors and left the quiet room empty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, I know this chapter is short, but it's the day before Christmas, and I just wanted to give you guys a taste of what was to come. ^^ Comments, criticism? Please remember to review, even if you've already reviewed on another chapter, because it helps encourage and lets me know how to make the story better. If you really must flame, they can be sent to kyoko_wolf@hotmail.com Happy Holidays :) 


	6. Loosening up

Taro glanced over at Shoka walking beside him. She had been quiet the whole way back from their meeting, and he was anxious to know what she was thinking. Was she still afraid of him? Did she like him? Did she want to be free?  
  
If only I could ask her, he thought as he shook his head. Shoka stopped to look at him, brown eyes worried.  
  
"Is something wrong, Oji-sama?" (Prince)  
  
Taro smiled, a little wistfully as he regarded the girl in front of him. "I was just thinking of my birthday celebration."  
  
"It's coming up soon, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and continued walking down the hall. Shoka followed him, puzzled. She ventured another question.  
  
"You seem sad, Taro-sama. Isn't your birthday a happy time?"  
  
"Well…it's supposed to be…but it's so much fuss and expenses. Everyone expects me to be solemn and dignified, and I just-I just want to have FUN for once…" Taro blushed, embarrassed by his sudden outburst; Shoka however nodded in understanding. Touching his arm reassuringly, she said,  
  
"I know how you feel. You don't want people watching you everywhere you go. You want to be free?"  
  
The combined shock of the slave's gentle touch and the truth of her words ran Taro into a wooden column standing to the left of the hall.  
  
"ITAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taro rubbed his sore head, looking dazed. Shoka was mortified and struggling to keep in her laughs at the same time, clapping a hand over her mouth with her shoulders shaking. Taro glared at her but couldn't help himself and let out a peal of laughter that rang throughout the hall. Soon the young pair were giggling and chortling like naughty toddlers, causing several residents to poke their heads around their doors. The sight of the crown prince losing control with a slave girl raised many eyebrows, but Taro didn't care. It took so long for them to finally stop laughing that many of the courtiers shrugged their shoulders and disappeared back into their rooms. Gasping for air and clutching ribs that hurt from the mad chuckling, Taro shook his head and looked at Shoka with gratitude.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
Shoka seemed surprised. "For what?"  
  
Taro grinned and clasped her hand. "For bringing back my sense of humor. I haven't laughed so hard in YEARS, Shoka!"  
  
The dark-haired girl grinned in reply, bowing her head. "It felt good to abandon rules and expectations just now, didn't it Oji-sama?"  
  
He ducked his head in agreement. "Hai, and you were right about what you said before. But that's why I'm glad you're here; you can help me bring out the real me, the one I have to hide in front of the court. My birthday won't be half as painful if you're there."  
  
"I'll do what I can, Oji-sama," Shoka stammered, blushing at the praise.  
  
But Taro frowned and shook his head. "If we're going to be friends-  
  
"Heika?"  
  
"Yes, Shoka, friends. You're not a slave anymore in this palace, you're a guest, no matter what any one else says. Don't call me 'Oji-sama' anymore, that's so formal! Everyone calls me Heika or Hyotaro-sama or other stupid names. If I call you Shoka, you have to call me Taro."  
  
"Hai, O- Taro."  
  
"That's better." The smile had returned to the prince's face, and now he began walking down another hallway, leading Shoka by the hand. "I want to show you something, to thank you for letting me be so loose and casual today."  
  
"W-what is it?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" (It's a secret!)  
  
Together, they began running down the long hall, with all disregard for etiquette as Shoka's sandals slapped her heels and Taro's overrobe was shed on the floor. Now he ran in the light, long-sleeved piece of cloth that served as a man's kimono, red cloth stitched in gold. They made a refreshing sight; two teenagers in the prime of youth, Shoka running in anticipation with Taro pulling her along in barely repressed glee. After a few minutes of passing countless doors and the imperial menagerie, Taro came to a halt in front of a tall bamboo door. Putting a finger to his lips, he motioned Shoka to open the gate and step inside. With trembling fingers she did so, wondering what was on the other side of the thatched frame. As she passed through the entrance, she couldn't help but close her eyes in apprehension. When she felt a cool blast of air hit her, she opened them and stood in open-mouthed awe at Taro's secret.  
  
She was now standing outside in a huge, beautiful garden. Hedges ran along the perimeter, trimmed neatly and in various shapes of topiary. A dozen waterfalls poured liquid sunshine into deep pools filled with long, sleek orange fish. Tall, thin trees bent and swayed in the breeze, casting shadows on the groomed dirt path that wound throughout the maze of green. Gigantic yellow flowers with white-tinged petals danced beside the ponds, along with numerous types of flora that Shoka couldn't even begin to name. Taro had entered behind her, now he smiled for all the world like a proud father who watched his wife hold their newborn. Shoka was in absolute rapture over the brilliant display of nature, and it was all she could do to sink onto a low stone bench beside the path.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Taro, it's wonderful! Does this garden belong to anyone?" Taro had to cover his mouth to hide a smile; Shoka looked so painfully hopeful that he knew he couldn't keep her in suspense.  
  
"If you want, it could be yours-  
  
He hadn't even finished the sentence before the girl leaped up and gave him a huge hug, clinging to his neck and apparently over her shyness. His eyes widened in surprise, but he tentatively put his arms around her and relaxed into the embrace. Shoka raised her head and looked at him with brown eyes that shone like stars.  
  
"You've done so much for me, Taro, but why? I haven't done anything for you!"  
  
He gave her a small smile. "That's not how friendship works. You do things for people because you love them, not because you want something in return."  
  
Shoka digested this information, laying her dark head onto his shoulder. They stood like that for some time, in complete comfort. Taro wished the moment would last for ever, but like all good things, it had to come to an end.  
  
"Heika-sama!" A gruff voice sounded from behind the gate. A man came in and began to speak, but upon seeing the two, he stopped and bowed, unsure of what to do. The prince sighed and reluctantly let go of Shoka, turning to face the guard who had just stepped inside.  
  
"What is it, Koji?"  
  
Koji bowed again. "Ah, Heika, I have been sent to inform you that you are supposed to be getting dressed for dinner. Some of your guests have arrived early, and their Majesties want you to speak with them."  
  
Taro sighed in annoyance, and his black eyes flashed. Even though his arm was still around Shoka's waist, she could feel his tension and wondered if this was the imperious sovereign side of her friend. She had heard that the prince had a hot temper at times, was this part of it?  
  
Sensing that the youth was about to refuse, Shoka nudged him with her hip and cleared her throat meaningfully. Taro looked at her and let his shoulders slump, running his free hand over his face tiredly. The guard watched this exchange silently.  
  
"All right, tell their Majesties I'm coming in. Shoka?"  
  
She turned to him.  
  
"Go to your room and get freshened up, a maid will come for you when it's time for dinner."  
  
She nodded wordlessly and followed the two men inside. 


End file.
